Fuel tanks are mounted to motor vehicles using a variety of different mounts. Traditionally, fuel tanks have been mounted to a vehicle using one or more fixed mounts. Fixed mounts do not allow the fuel tank to move relative to the vehicle which can lead to one or more of the fixed mounts breaking or cracking when subjected to impacts or extreme forces due to the vehicle flexing over rough surfaces. Various solutions have been suggested such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,661 which describes a fuel tank mount assembly including a fuel tank whose front end is pivotally attached to a body frame of a vehicle by means of a hinge member.